little by little
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Todo se trataba de pequeños detalles, importantes como la brisa en primavera. "Serie de drabbles participante de la CI Pairing Cup, del foro Cannon Island."
1. I

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece al imbécil de Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Segunda ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Orga  & Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 544 palabras.

 **Resumen:** No lograba entenderlo, y quería hacerlo.

 **Notas:** No me gusta mezclar AU's con universo original, así que separo colecciones y sigo remando.

 **.**

* * *

 **little by little.**

 **I.**

* * *

Orga era realmente dulce a veces, como cuando le hacía cariño a un animal callejero o aceptaba jugar con los niños del barrio, también cuando realizaba recados o pedidos sin dar mayores problemas. Tenía esa extraña buena voluntad que no le entendía, huraño como era. Llamaba su atención, quizás por lo mismo. No... terminaba de entender cómo podía ser así, o por qué.

Sintió el frío roce de la tela contra su espalda y se estremeció, la piel sensible.

—¿Estás bien?

Negó, las heridas le dolían horrores. Abrazó sus rodillas, de paso incómodo con la situación. Por más que lo pensara y lo volviera a pensar, no entendía por qué lo ayudaba siendo que no obtenía nada con ello. Ni siquiera se llevaban bien, para empezar. Es más, hasta entonces bien podría haber creído que le odiaba.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, con más suavidad de la que habría esperado.

—Trato ser... suave —comentó Orga.

Rufus no dijo nada, seguro de que esa pausa se debía a que no hallaba una palabra para explicarse. No era bueno hablando, después de todo, juraba que eran más los términos que desconocía de los que conocía. Le causaba gracia, o solía causarle gracia, pensando en lo inculto que era.

Ahora solo podía pensar en que no lo entendía.

No sabía por qué era amable con él, o mostraba preocupación por su estado. No obtenía beneficios o le debía favores, siquiera tenía algún tipo de obligación con él. Entonces qué, ¿lo hacía porque sí?

—¿Qué ocurre?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, tanto que casi volteó a verlo, pero prefería contemplar el espacio entre sus pies.

—Nada, sencillamente me arde la espalda.

—Pareces desanimado.

—Porque me arde la espalda.

El movimiento del trapo húmedo, con el que supone limpiaba sus heridas, se detuvo.

—Estás como triste.

Sonrió, casi burlesco. Pero no dijo nada, porque no sabía qué decir o hacer, nunca antes había estado en una situación así.

—¿Quieres hablar?

—¿De qué? —inquirió.

—Lo que sea, lo que prefieras —Orga continuó limpiándole las heridas—, quizás te distrae.

Consideró la propuesta, no porque en verdad tuviese ganas de charlar, pero estar callado le mermaba el ánimo. Además, entendía tan poco en esos momentos que sentía necesitarlo.

—¿Te agrado?

—¿Qué?

Juraría que intentó ocultar el tono sorprendido.

—Creo tener la certeza de que no te agrado —comentó, casi casual—, y no albergo recuerdo de que me debas algo.

—¿Vas al punto?

—¿A qué viene el favor? —cuestionó, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

No había razón alguna por la que tendría que ayudarlo.

—A nada.

—¿Qué?

Él sí que no pudo ocultar el tono sorprendido.

—A nada, solo lo hago, ¿por qué no lo haría? —dijo Orga, como si fuera evidente—. No es ni un favor, no tienes que devolvérmelo.

Finalmente se dignó a voltear a verlo, sosteniendo su cabello en el proceso para que no resbalara por su espalda y entorpeciera la curación.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes la espalda hecha pedazos, ¿qué tipo de infeliz parezco? No te iba a dejar así.

Se observaron un momento, con su confusión creciendo a cada segundo. Juraría que cualquier persona hubiera hecho exactamente eso, lo creía en verdad, como para que Orga insinuara lo contrario.

No lograba entenderlo, y quería hacerlo.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. II

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail le pertenece al imbécil de Mashima. "Este drabble participa de la CI Pairing Cup del foro Cannon Island. Segunda ronda."

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Orga  & Rufus.

 **Extensión:** 423 palabras.

 **Resumen:** Le agradaba el cambio, no se detenía a pensarlo como no se detenía a pensar por qué sonreía.

 **Notas:** Se me complican un montón en el universo original, pero hago lo que puedo porque muestren interés en el otro y empiecen a quererse y to'a la cosa cursi (?).

 **.**

* * *

 **little by little.**

 **II.**

* * *

Había ciertos detalles a los que nunca les prestaba atención, por lo que tendía a pasarlos por alto. Los cambios, por ejemplo. Tendían a ser paulatinos, pequeñas variaciones que escapaban de su escrutinio, por ello no era consciente de que algo había cambiado hasta que se paraba en el otro extremo de la línea y apreciaba el trazo. A veces ni eso, a veces incluso necesitaba algo, una pauta o una señal, que le indicara que las cosas eran diferentes.

En este caso había sido el comentario de Sting, de otra forma nunca se habría percatado del hecho. Le había cuestionado, casi casual, cómo le había hecho para que Rufus no fuera un bastardo con él. De buenas a primeras nunca se habría siquiera detenido a pensar en el asunto, como que ahora se llevaban bien cuando antes eran como el perro y el gato. O que, un par de meses antes, la idea de él en el mismo vagón que Rufus, partiendo juntos a una misión, era risible.

—¿Qué tanto piensas? —La voz tranquila, ya no tan monótona, de Rufus captó su atención.

Le miró, arrojado sobre el asiento con una desgana inusual. El viaje era largo y nunca había sido bueno esperando.

—No mucho —respondió, sin apartar los ojos de su compañero—. Ey.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te disgusta Sting?

Rufus volteó hacia él, una leve confusión en sus facciones.

—Supongo —contestó—, es ruidoso. ¿Por qué?

—Yo creo ser ruidoso.

—Molesto —aclaró Rufus—, ruidoso y molesto.

—Entonces, ¿yo no soy molesto?

—No —la naturalidad de esa respuesta casi los sorprendió a ambos—, es decir...

—¿Ajá? —cuestionó Orga, porque Rufus se había quedado en silencio sin completar la frase.

—No me molestas.

—¿Ya no?

—¿Disculpa?

—Antes —dijo Orga, considerando unos segundos sus palabras—, no te agradaba.

—Ahora sí me agradas —replicó Rufus, casi como si se estuviera disculpando por ello—, no como Sting —agregó, volviendo entonces la mirada al frente.

Orga le miró, no muy seguro de qué pensar al respecto. Si nunca se lo hubieran mencionado, nunca hubiera apreciado un cambio en la actitud de Rufus hacia él. Pero, como pocas veces le pasaba, esa vez sentía que era más que solo no ser detallista.

Le agradaba el cambio, no se detenía a pensarlo como no se detenía a pensar por qué sonreía.

—Ya, pero a nadie le agrada Sting —comentó, bromista y sonriendo suavemente por lo dicho.

Y hubiera jurado, aunque ya no lo miraba, que Rufus sonrió con él. Incluso si fue un momento, al tiempo que se apoyaba contra su hombro.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
